Elevator
by kindakukukat
Summary: A short I started two years ago and finished recently. Stupid Arnold doesn't understand, she wasn't going to be saved by a simple climb up a tower. T for Helga's abrasive language.


What was probably over two years ago, I had been watching an absurd amount of vocaloid music videos on the Internet. I saw one (can't remember which one it was, so don't ask) of Miku (or at least, I think it was Miku, it might've been Rin, but Len wasn't there) singing while riding in an elevator that was just that: An elevator. Standing all by itself in what might've been a desert? (I honestly don't remember.)

It made me think of Helga. I have no idea why (two years ago and all) but I started writing this little fanfic and never finished.

Now, two years later its 2AM, I can't sleep worth a damn so I figure screw it, lets finish that one fanfic I started forever ago.

And that's the story behind this little... Thing.

Obviously don't own any property rights to that which has been copyrighted. However, I do take credit for writing this over the span of two years in two very distant and completely separate intervals.

I only have one more thing to say before you get to the story: I'm not writing a sequel or "continuation". Whether you like it or not, I won't. Don't bother asking.

Pumpkin.

* * *

Stupid Arnold doesn't understand, she wasn't going to be saved by a simple climb up a tower.

That's just it. She wasn't in a tower.

She was in a freaking elavator.

It just kept going up and up and up.

It never stopped. There was no top floor and there was no platform to get off.

It didn't matter how high he climbed, he would never reach her because the elavator climbed even higher.

Not to mention the elevator climbed infinitely faster than he did.

If he ever actually planned on reaching her he'd need to get his shit together and stop gawking at every pretty little bird that flew past him as he leisurely ascended.

After all, what's a bird compared to her, huh?

A fucking bird. That's what.

So would he rather spend his time with some dumb colorful little idiot that would just keep squawking and chirping and always saying the same meaningless nonsense every day for the rest of his life?

Or would he rather spend it with her, the beautifully imperfect and charming flawed human being who was actually capable of carrying on a legitimate conversation about something other than shoes or what the neighbor three doors over wore on her latest date?

Quite frankly she thought it was a no-brainer, but, then again, this was Arnold and while he was her beacon of light, shining courageously in the darkness, he wasn't always the brightest crayon in the box.

So, here she sits in her fucking elevator, rising and rising and rising, waiting for her pathetic excuse for a hero to do... Something.

Maybe it was time to call it quits.

She was tired. And bored.

Mostly bored.

Regarding the control panel, Helga once again notes the key hole labeled "STOP".

There were other buttons too, all without labels or keyholes, and she had attempted pressing them all at least once on occasion, hoping they'd change something.

They didn't (obviously).

But yeah, back to the keyhole.

God, she hoped he had the key.

Surely, surely, he of all people, he who healed and helped unconditionally, he who had a "heart of gold", had the key to end her suffering.

He had to have it.

She'd rip him to shreds if he didn't.

... Or she'd just throw him out the elevator. The fall would kill him for sure.

Quite frankly, she didn't know what she would do if he failed. What hope could she possibly hold onto? What could she cling to to stay sane?

Without the promise of escape and thus freedom, she would descend into a state of madness.

She would lose herself in her helplessness.

Groaning, Helga shifted from her spot against one of the windowed walls. Choosing to lay sprawled out on the floor, the blonde sighed as she stared at the plain, stainless steel ceiling, featuring a giant blur of peach, yellow, and pink that was probably her reflection.

Suddenly, a noise startled her. A low screech of stubborn gears and metal on metal filled her eardrums, a sound almost like a "Ka-Chunk!" came as the two stainless steel doors cracked open a little bit.

Turning her head, golden hair still sprawled all around her on the floor, Helga's blue eyes widened in surprise as she saw a tanned hand grasp the edge of the elevator through the gap in the door.


End file.
